Three New Faces
by Nyvve
Summary: Okay, it's now FOUR new faces, sry people, but I couldn't resist adding one more of my friends. I'll keep the title the same so you can find it just in case tho. I don't know yet, but there MIGHT be some slash
1. Lucky Wolf

"Cerebro Has detected another X-gene manifestaion," Professor X said to the X-men standing behind him.

"Who is it?" Scott Summers wanted to know.

"It is a name I have seen before. A female by the name of Cassidy Eyulf. Her last name suits her perfectly."

"What? Does it mean something?" Kitty Pryde asked.

"Scandinavian for, 'Lucky Wolf,' ."

"So how does it fit her?" Jean Grey asked.

"Well, for years now she has escaped Death's grip. More than once it has seemed that she'd surely die, but she finds some way, anyway, out," Professor X said, bringing up her personal information, " It says here she is the product of a science experiment. They had sucessfully inseminated a human female with--"

"I don't think the younger members of our happy story time need to hear anymore about that." Logan cut in, " Let's just get a move on."

"We have to go all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, to Scandinavia to find her." Professor X said.

The younger X-Men groaned and filed into the huge black jet.

Cassidy Eyulf crashed through the forest, panting heavily. She tightly clutched a tiny all black wolf pup in her arms. At her side ran a flame red fox. Shouts of hate and anger drew closer to her as she ran for what seemed like and enernity. Her lungs burned and her leg muscles felt like jelly.

She fell to her knees and said to the fox, " It's no use, Aedus. I will have to fight. Hide yourself and Maj." She put the wolf pup down.

Adeus nudged Maj into the bushes without hesitation, and, with a concerned look at Cassidy, jumped in after the pup. Cassidy stood up and widened her stance, bracing herself for attack.

"The last of the demon family remains!" a burly man yelled from the front of the mob that had finally caught up with Cassidy.

With torches and weapons raised, the mob let out a thunderous roar.

"How is it now with out your slaves to protect you?" the man asked.

Cassidy smirked, "If you think my pack was a bunch slaves, then you sir are ignorant to friendship and kindred."

The man spat at her and said, "You know nothing of friendship. You aren't human! How could you know friendship?"

The riot ran forth, charging in attack. Cassidy jumped up into a tree, her bare feet scrabbling for a foot hold. Her six black claws finally found a hold in the tree and she remained there, just out of their reach. The wind suddenly kicked up, blowing her red-gold hair around and her ankle long, dark red skirt against her legs. Down from the sky came a huge jet, the only one Cassidy had ever seen in person. The mob retreated back towards the villiage from whence they came. Cassidy watched with wide eyes as the jet landed dangerously close to where Aedus and Maj were hiding. The door to the jet opened and a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit like thing came out. Cassidy watched as he came over and stood under her tree.

"You can get down now," he told her.

Cassidy shook her head and clutched tighter to the tree.

"Don't make me come up there after you!" he shouted.

"Oh aye. Now I really wanna come down," she said sarcastically.

He stood for a moment, thinking, then said, " I can see up your skirt!"

"I don't care!"

Wolverine was really pissed off. He growled and shook the tree. Cassidy slipped and fell. Wolverine caught her and wouldn't let her go, no matter how much she fought him.

Aedus jumped from the bushes, growling rabidly and snapping his jaws at Wolverine.

"I ain't gonna hurt her," Wolverine tried to explain.

Cassidy saw her chance and bit one of his hands. He cried out and dropped her, blood dripping from his hand. Cassidy scooped up Aedus and backed up towards the bush where Maj was hiding. She hissed at Wolverine, her teeth glistening red with his blood.

"That's enough," Professor X said, coming out of the jet. He turned to Cassidy and said, " I know what you're going through. You're changing and you don't know why. You can't control it and as you may have noticed, you aren't like other people. It's alright, don't be frightened. Wolverine can be...forceful at times and a little harsh, but he doesn't really mean it. It's just how he is. He's like you, that's why I sent him out to try and talk you into coming with us, but it didn't work."

"Aye, I've had plans backfire before," she said, calming down. She put Aedus down next to the bush.

She looked over at Wolverine. He had his back to her. She stepped towards him, slowly making her way over to him. She looked over his shoulder. His hand was still bleeding.

"Sorry," she said, " self defense, you understand. Here let me have a look."

She grabbed his hand and fished a large leaf and some bandages out of her pocket. She wrapped the leaf onto his hand with the bandages. She ripped the bandage with her teeth and tied it off.

"Uh, thanks," he said, a little nervously, "but you didn't have to do that, I can heal myself." He was a little confused. Why hadn't his hand healed by itself? Was he losing his power?

"Really now? I doubt you could have healed what I did to you," she opened her mouth wide and two huge fangs lowered. Two drops of black liquid dripped from them and burned through the snow and turned the grass underneath it brown, "It's a strange venom and I am so sorry for biting you, but I thought you had come to take me back to the laboratory," she said, looking down at his hand which she was still holding onto. She ran a finger over the bandage, seemingly admiring her work.

"Nah, we just wanna help you," Wolverine answered, watching her trace her fingers over his hand, " You have the gentle touch of a healer."

"Aye, but I'm no healer. I just know what plants do what. Which are posion to eat, but can cure tetanus." she said absentmindedly, still running her fingers on his wound.

Professor X smiled as he watched them bond, " No, it wasn't a total backfire," he whispered to himself.

Aedus cocked his head to one side, confused. Cassidy never acted this way towards anyone. He and Maj had always beent he center of her attention after the pack had been murdered a week ago. He moaned and whimpered at her. Maj tumbled out of the bush and sat looking at everything with her orange eyes.

"And who do we have here?" Professor Xavier said, looking at Aedus and Maj.

Cassidy looked up from Wolverine's hand and said, " The fox is Aedus and the pup there is Maj."

"Are they yours?" the Professor asked.

"Not in the sense that I own them. To me they are family. The only family I have left. Those humans that were chasing me, they murdered the wolf pack that adopted me. Traitors the lot of 'em!" she spat on the ground.

"I...see. And if you were to come with us, would you bring them along?"

"Well, I'd like to. Maj I'd have to take along, she's only a pup and can't hunt for herself yet. I do all the hunting or her."

"And how old is she?"

"About half a year."

"She's kinda small don't you think?" Wolverine said.

"Aye, but she was the runt of the litter. She was out-numbered by her stronger siblings, so I took care of her. I wanted her to have a chance. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Well, I supposed I could allow you to bring them along," Professor X said.

Cassidy smiled and bowed to him, "Thank you sir."

"You don't have to bow to me."

"Aye? But that is how I was taught to treat my elders and superiors."

"Who taught you that?" Wolverine asked.

"The scienetist that basically 'raised' me. If you could call feeding and watering, raising a child until she had seen twenty-five winters."

"You're twenty-five?" Wolverine asked.

"Actually I should be older, but oddly enough, I haven't grown any older. I escaped the laboratory for the last time about three winters ago."

"Well, that's to be expected," the Professor said, " You are half human half dragon. Dragons don't age past twenty-five until they become sexually active."

Cassidy blushed and said, " Oh? And you know this how?"

"I read a lot."

"But after that.....if and when I do become........active, I'll age?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. The mixture of your species and the existance of the X-gene in you, may prevent you from actually growing any older at all. I am not sure. It will be something for you to test and find out for yourself."

"Oh, that's.....nice." she said, picking up Maj and placing her in the pouch on the front of her skirt. She kept her gaze on the wolf pup, not wanting to meet any of their eyes. She was not open to, or about love. She hadn't any love in her life at all, nor did she feel love for anyone, except for the animals. She wasn't even sure if she wanted love.

"So you'll come with us?" Wolverine asked.

Cassidy pondered the idea for a moment, " Well, there are up's and down's to this decision I will make. If I do go with you, I'll have protection, a home, and friends. However, I will no longer be free, will I?"

"Well, you won't have all of the freedoms you have here in the wild, I won't lie to you. There are rules in society." Professor X said, "But at the Xavier Institue, we can help you gain control over your powers and learn how to use them. We support you through your journey of self control and keep you going, even if you think you can't."

"I thought as much. But if I don't go...they'll take me back and I'll be all alone, but I'll have my freedoms, if I escape again." She looked up and at them both. She studied them hard, gazing for long moments into Wolverine's earth colored eyes, " I see truth in your eyes. I can see your memories, your life, and it's no better than mine has been. No wonder I can see it since they call you Wolverine."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Wolverine asked.

"I speak with animals-mind to mind or out loud-, can give them the ability to speak for short moments, and I alter my form to look like them."

"Can you change into humans?" Professor X inquired.

Cassidy shook her head, "I have tried, many times to change who I am, but no matter what shape I take on, I am always Cassidy Eyulf."

"But that really doesn't explain how you can see my memories through my eyes," Wolverine said.

"That is something my father, or I think he was my father, told me in a dream I had long ago. I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone why or what it means."

Aedus made a whimpering noise and put a muddy paw on her red skirt. Cassidy bent down and pet his firey head. She sighed and stood up straight again.

"So, if I come along, you promise I will never have to be an experiment again?"

"Only if you want to submit yourself to it. We won't force you to do anything, nor will we experiment on you," the Professor said with a smile.

Cassidy smiled back at him and showed all of her pointed teeth. "So I'll come then!"

"Great! That's wonderful!" he said, obviously pleased, "Please, come with us."

Cassidy followed Professor Xavier onto the jet with Wolverine behind her and Adeus trotting along side him. She clutched Maj tightly once again, a little frightened. When she saw the whole group that had come along, she backed up quickly and ran into Wolverine.

"Hey, it's alright. They ain't gonna hurt you," he said, putting his strong hands on her shoulders.

Cassidy took one step forward, braced for an attack. She remembered the sword she had strapped to her leg under her long dark red skirt. She knew where it was, in case she needed it. She looked around at all of the team, fear clouding in her eyes. She felt Wolverine squeeze her shoulders lightly and she looked back at him. He gave her a reassuring smile.

She managed to mumble a "Hello," and that was all that was needed.

The entire group started talking and introducing themselves to her, all except for Rouge, who remained in her chair. Cassidy felt crowded at first, but soon got used to being around them all. They were nice people and she was grateful for that. No one had criticized her, yet.

"It's going to be a long way back, so please have a seat," Professor X said to Cassidy.

All of the team was willing to give up his or her seat, but Cassidy sat down in the back corner on the floor, her feet tucked under her and Maj in her lap. She sang softly to the pup until Maj fell asleep. Aedus sat next to his frieds, unmoving. It was as if he had turned to stone.

_You look like a gargoyle, Aedus. _Cassidy said to him.

_Why thank you Cassidy. I going to take that as a compliment._ he said back.

Maj moved and then sighed softly. Cassidy could feel her warm puppy breath on her leg.

_You're such a good friend Aedus._

_Hey, you saved my life so I have to return your kindness. It's the law of the fox._

Cassidy's memories came swiftly. She remembered finding Aedus with the wolf pack. He had only been a kit then, caught in a bear trap that had been set for her. Aedus was trashing around, trying with all of his might to free himself from the jagged jaws. Cassidy begged Manya, the alpha male, to let him come along with them, that the fox could have food from her part of the kills. She promised the kit wouldn't be a burden.

She remembered opening the pointed teeth of the trap and Adeus yipping with glee. She remembered the sweet and foolish look of kit he had in his eyes. Fox kits were the clowns of the forest, and now she had one of her own in her family.

_It's partly my fault you were in that trap. Had they not been coming after me, that trap never would've been set. _Cassidy said.

Aedus shrugged his flamey shoulders and kept his amber eyes on Rouge. _She is dangerous, that one there. Do not trust her entirely. I feel she will play a big part in your future._

_If you say so my friend._

"Um, Professor, sir?" she mumbled.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to know how you found me?"


	2. The Not So Welcome Wagon

Author's note: Okay, THAT SUCKED! I spelled so much wrong and YES I KNOW WOLVIE'S EYES ARE BLUE NOT BROWN! I was tired when I typed it okay? Bite me ) Yeah, Cassidy's Irish accent REALLY comes back when she's excited...kinda like me(duh!)

"Well, you are part of the team, so I suppose you have the right to know. I found you through a machine called Cerebro."

"So you knew where I was all along? Then why did you not come when they first started! My brother might still be alive if you had come then" Cassidy growled. Black tipped red dorsal spikes ripped through the back of her black shirt, twelve in all, running straight down her spine starting at the base of her neck, like a dragon. Her green split pupil eyes-the pupils rimmed with hazel-slimmed in a cold glare. Black smoke trickled from her nostrils.

"We were unable to locate you exactly until now, when you finally stopped running as fast as you had been" Professor X explained, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who said anything about running" she closed her eyes and laid her dorsal spike flat again"So there was nothing you could do. I am sorry for making false accusations."

"There was no way you could have known. It's perfectly alright, you've been through so much, one wouldn't blame you."

Cassidy nodded and leaned her head back against the wall of the jet. Voices, laughter, and Maj's soft puppy humming soon sent Cassidy into a deep sleep.

"Hey, wake up" Cassidy heard Wolverine's voice and felt him shake her a little"We're home."

Her eyes opened without hesitation and she saw his face without his mask on.

_Is it just me, or did it suddenly get really hot in here?_ she asked herself in her head.

He grinned at her and Cassidy felt her heart melt.

Rouge looked over at Kitty and whispered" He never smiles fer anyone! Ah think he's got a soft spot fer her. Stupid whore, Ah don't like her one bit."

"Sounds to me like your all totally jealous Rouge. Just don't worry about it. You'll like find someone that's like actually your age and all" Kitty said back.

Cassidy tenderly picked up Maj in her hands and stood up. The jet had landed and she followed Wolverine out. She smiled when she noticed that Wolverine was kind of short. She guessed about four inches shorted than her or so.

"How long was I sleepin'" she asked, her voice a thick Irish accent.

"About three or four hours. I didn't look like you slept very well either" he answered.

"How so"

"You kept making faces, whimpering, twitching, and growling."

"I don't remember dreamin'" she admittied.

"Yeah, well...c'mon I'll show you around."

"So, how'd you get the name Wolverine" Cassidy asked, following him around the Institue"Seems like something one wouldn't hear normally."

He gave her a sideways glance and said"It's Logan. My codename is Wolverine."

"I see" she said, pondering a little.

"Don't worry, you'll get one too if you're an X-Man" he said tring his hardest not to smile.

Satisfied with that answer for the time being, Cassidy continued walking with him.

"That's pretty much it" Logan said after showing her the mansion.

"Wow...this is the biggest house I have _ever_ seen in my entire life" she said, taken aback with the sub-basment.

"Yeah. Oh, and you'll probably get your own room too" he said, putting his hands in his pockets"Is that all you have" he asked, eyeing her tattered clothing.

"Aye, it's all I could steal."

"You stole it"

"Aye. What else am I supposed to do? Go around naked and cold"

"I can tell you ain't shy. So, is that why they were chasing you"

Tears formed in Cassidy's eyes and she sighed"No. That's not it. No, I could steal whatever and no one would notice. I'm too much of a shadow. People were chasin' me 'cose I..." She shuddered and said"Never mind. It's not important."

"Wanna talk about it"

"Not really. It'd probably hurt more."

"I know how it is. You gotta bleed it off, ya know? Memories are like poison, gotta get 'em outta your system" he said" it was hard for me to talk about mine too."

"AYE! That's because ye cannae remember yer past" Cassidy slapped her hand over her mouth and her cheeks turned red"I...I am so sorry."

Logan looked at her, confused. How had she known?

"Who _are _you" he whispered" I know you. You're so familiar."

Cassidy shook her head and answered" I don't know. Perhaps we knew each other in another life"

"Whatever it is, you're really...god...I know you" he said, frustrated.

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't. For now, let it rest. Perhaps it'll come back to you later." she smiled gently at him.

He smiled back and Cassidy yawned.

"Breathe more! Your brain isn't getting enough oxygen" someone said from behind"Hello Guinevere."

Cassidy turned around and a huge, blue, tiger/man stood behind her. Cassidy's eyes lit up with glee.

"I know ye! Ye were there! Ye were th' one that took care of me! Ye were always so kind! Why do ye call me Guinevere" she wrapped her arms around Dr. Hank McCoy, a.k.a Beast.

"Huh" Logan said.

"Yes, yes. Something I never said, although should have. I know Cassidy. I took care of her when she was a child. I saw how horrible they were treating her and I had to do something to keep her healthy, so I pretty much taught her how to read, write, and such. They fired me out, although, when they noticed that I wouldn't let them do certain experiments on her" he said.

"How'd you..." Logan started.

"Image enhancer" Hank answered before Logan could finish, prying Cassidy off of him.

"Still why do you call me Guinevere? I'm not the dragon queen" Cassidy asked.

"You just remind me of her, that's all" Hank said.

Cassidy and Logan exchanged confused looks and then looked at Beast again.

"Never mind. I suppose I'll tell you the story, but"

A loud shriek cut Dr.McCoy off and the three of them took off towards the terrified scream. They found Jean Grey backed into a corner and Aedus simply staring and cocking his head to the side at her.

"Get that mangy flea bag away from me" she cried.

"He's not _mangy_"Cassidy yelled, scooping the fox up into her arms.

"What's going on here" Professor X asked from behind them.

"Professor! How can you let that, that..._thing_ in here? It's probably has fleas and it smells horribly" Jean complained.

Cassidy growled, taking offense to the insult as if it had been intended for her. Maj poked her head out of the pouch Cassidy had sewn on the front of her skirt. She gave a small whimper.

"I don't see a problem with having them in here, but if it bothers you that much Jean...Cassidy? Do you mind keeping them in your room while in the house? They can have free range outside and wander anywhere they wish. But inside, could you keep them in your room, or if they must leave, under your watch" The Professor asked.

Cassidy nodded and bit her tongue to keep from saying anything to Jean. She simply smiled at her, turned her back, and walked briskly down the hallway. With a look of disgust at Jean and Rouge, who had come to see what the commotion was about, he went after Cassidy. Professor X and Dr. McCoy left Rouge and Jean alone in the dormitory hallway.

_It's so unfair! _Rouge thought to herself. _Ah had everything so set up between me an' Logan, but in the blink of an eye, _she _had to ruin it!_

"Hey, Jean. Ya alright" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. I don't understand why Cassidy is treated so special"

"Neither do Ah. Ah think she's got the Professor under some sort of spell or somethin'."

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's really pissing me off."

"Cassidy! Wait" Logan called after her.

Cassidy didn't stop or even look back. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes, the weakness of herself. People hated and feared her everywhere, why should this place be different? She simply quickened her pace and disappeared around a corner.

Logan turned the corner and looked around. Cassidy couldn't be seen, but he could smell her, the air thick with puignent smell of sadness. A window was open and a heartbreaking wolf's howl of sorrow came from the morning mists. He jumped out of the window and onto the dewy grass. He stood stone still, a familiar scent tickling his nose and his eyes widened. He bolted into the fog, grabbed Cassidy and threw her down behind a bush.

"WHAT'RE YE DOIN'" she yelled.

He clamped a hand over her mouth and crouched down behind the bush with her. Cassidy rested against Logan's chest, feeling his heart beating madly. Although she was a little ticked, she liked leaning against Logan. He smelled good and his arms were strong. A sudden ice cold hand seemed to grip her heart as she heard the shriek of a dying hawk. She struggled to get up, but Logan held her down whispering"Let it go! It's alright, let it go one time. The hawk will forgive you."

Cassidy refused to stop struggling. She couldn't leave family in death's hands! She couldn't just let it die! Whoever or whatever was killing it was making sure the hawk was in as much pain as it could possibly be before it died. Cassidy thrashed with adreneline pumping through her veins. Logan tightened his grip on her and held her close, _crushing_ her into his body. Tears streamed down her face and onto Logan's hand still covering her mouth. She whimpered softly and he loosened his grip, thinking he had hurt her. She tried to stand up, but he still had a pretty good hold on her.

"You can't save it" he whispered"not with what's out there."

What could have been out there that struck such fear into the heart of _the_ Wolverine?

As if he had read her mind, he whispered"Sabretooth."


	3. Inquisition

Authors Note: Yeah, gonna add someone else I think...so now the title isn't relevant anymore lol! Yeah there are gonna be **_FOUR_** new faces. Bite me ) Oh and I think I'll change the rating to R so whatever 0 heh heh heh heh!

Sabretooth crashed through the dense forest outside of the X Mansion. He had a Redtailed hawk in his right hand, it's wings and beak broken and bald spots where feathers had been torn out in clumps. The bird was bleeding all over his hand, giving up its life.

"I do nae understand!" a wispy voice said, "She should have come forth with the hawk's screams. She probably heard your loud crashing in here! I mean seriously, can you possibly be any louder?"

Sabretooth growled and said, "You wanna catch her yourself?"

"Knowing her, it should nae be too hard. She's non violent or something. She's a healer, not a pain inflictor. I probably _could_ catch her myself." the wispy voice replied. A young man, in his early twenties, walked over to Sabretooth as silently as a shadow. He was covered up entirely, only his eyes showing like a ninja, "Besides, I do nae think we're s'posed to hurt her."

Sabretooth sniffed the air and said, "You're gonna need me, Mange. Logan's with her."

"Logan? Ha! What's so special about him?"

Sabretooth growled a little bit. He shook his head, threw the hawk down on the forest floor, and stepped on it, a loud squishing noise coming from the dying bird.

"That was sick," Mange said.

Sabretooth smirked and sat down in the forest, "So what else can you tell me about her?"

"Well, she's probably going tae sleep outside, even if she has a bed. She's a funny lass, doesn't trust buildings. She'll most likely be sleepin' wi' a bunch o' animals around her."

"Is she pretty?"

Mange gave the wild man a strange look and said, "She's m' sister. She's isn't pretty at all."

Sabretooth roared at him.

"I...s'pose she is. I mean, I do nae check her out, but she's pretty I guess. She's sorta average, not too pretty, but not too homely," he said nervously.

A smile spread across Sabretooth's face like molasses, "Good. We're gonna be here for awhile. You should make yourself comfortable."

Cassidy clawed at Logan's hands. He refused to let her go.

"I'm serious Cassidy! You would never survive up against him! He almost killed _me_!"

Cassidy glared at him. He cared about her and she liked it, but she wanted him to stop. People weren't supposed to care about her or anything that happened to her. She was an animal, an experiment gone totally wrong. She wasn't supposed to have feelings or thoughts.

_"You really messed up bad this time!" a man yelled._

_Once again Cassidy was five, strapped to a cold metal table. She thrashed back and forth, trying to free herself._

_"You were supposed to give her a labotomy before her mind completely developed!"_

_"You can't give a five year old a labotomy!" Dr.Hank McCoy yelled. He placed himself in front of Cassidy._

_She looked at him with love for a father burning in her body. Beast had been a father to her, taking care of her._

_"You've really messed up, Hank. You're fired!"_

_"You can't fire me! Who'll take care of her! She's just a child! She won't let anyone else near her anyway!"_

_"Who said anything about taking _care _of her?"_

Cassidy felt a tear crawl down her cheek.

"You alright?" Logan whispered in his deep, sexy voice.

Why had this memory come back now? "Mmph!"

Logan chuckled and moved his hand.

"Aye, I'm alright." she whispered back, "Is it safe now?"

"I dunno. Hang on, I'll check." he stood up and looked around.

Cassidy watched him from the mulch with intrest. Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone. He was risking his life for the sake of hers.

"I think we're alright to get back to the inside. I just wouldn't stay out here any longer than you have to or without someone with you," he said, helping her up out of the dirt, "Where are your friends?"

"Aedus and Maj? I don't know...I think they wandered off somewhere. I wouldn't worry though, they're capable of taking care of themselves," she said, still holding onto his hand.

_It's nice isn't it? _

Aye.

_He's really a good guy huh?_

Aye, that he is.

_Do you love him?_

Maybe.

_That's good, Earthdancer._

Wait who are you? How do you know my name?

"What's wrong? You look confused."

Cassidy snapped back to reality, "I'm fine. Just thinking about things. Your hand has healed quite nicely." she let go of his hand.

"Yeah, it has hasn't it? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh huh. Just a little tired I s'pose."

Logan put his hand on her forehead, a worried frown on his face, " I don't think I know anyone that sleeps as much as you."

Cassidy laughed softly as they entered the mansion, "It's what you call 'jet lag' I think."

"Ah, makes sense. You've never been out of Scandinavia before have you?"

"I went to Ayrland once," she admitted, "I was sent there 'cose I got real sick.They brought me back as soon as I got better."

"C'mon, I'll take you to your room," Logan said, walking up the stairs to the dormitories.

Cassidy followed closely behind him, wondering all the while who's voice that had been in her head. It wasn't the Professor, the voice had been too powerful. Sure, Charles was a powerful man, but this voice was almost mericless. She had felt a sense of safety when the voice was around her, despite the gruffness of it. It was almost like Logan's voice; behind it a tormented soul, tired and hard hearted. She looked at Logan who was walking ahead of her. He was so kind and Cassidy felt like she could love him.

Aye, but would he love you back? the tiny, self-doubting Cassidy said from within.

Logan stopped in front of a door and grinned, "This'll be your room. Mine's right next door so if you need anything, I might be in there."

"You might?" she asked.

"Meh. I don't spend too much time in my room. I'm usually in the Danger Room. You do know where that is right?"

"Aye, the Professor showed me. He said I'll most likely need that room." she said opening the door. She gasped when she saw the large room that was to be hers. She had been used to a huge room full of needles and machines, with only a cold metal table to sleep on.

The curtains, floral print, were pulled over the windows, so only tiny rays of morning light could reach their fingers through. She walked slowly through the room, frightened that if she moved to quick, it would all disappear and she'd wake up, back on the cold metal table, facing her impending doom. She quietly knelt down next to the bed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled, smiling. Safe at last.

"Guinevere? Are you alright?" Dr.McCoy asked from the door way.

"Aye, I'm fine. where's Logan?"

"I can see you've taken a liking to him. I am not sure where he has gone. But come, have someone for you to meet."

She followed Beast down the hallway to the library. A younger female stood in the middle, looking through a huge book on Egypt.

"Reaganne? This is Cassidy." Beast said, introducing them.

Reaganne snapped the book shut and turned to look at them. She had long, dark brown hair and earth colored eyes that seemed to hold back so much power. Cassidy sensed the awesome power Reaganne was holding within and her arm and neck hair stood on end. She had a tattoo on her left temple. It stretched from the end of her left eye to the start of her left temple. It was almost like ivy vines.

Cassidy smiled at her. Reaganne stared, not smiling. Cassidy bit her bottom lip and gave a frustrated sigh.

"MARF!" Aedus yipped, bounding into the library. He ran up Cassidy's back, jumped off of her shoulder, and landed in front of Reaganne. He grinned at her and yipped happily.

Reaganne couldn't help but smile. Foxes were just so adoreable.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy!" Cassidy said, bowing to Reaganne.

"I'm Reaganne," she said in a quiet voice.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to everybody!" Cassidy said, grabbing Reaganne's hand and running out of the library.

"But I don't like people," she said softly.

Cassidy looked at Reaganne and frowned, "But these people are cool! They're like us!"

Reaganne gave Cassidy a skeptical look. She watched as Cassidy wander around the mansion as if she was clueless.

"Aye, we're lost now. I'm new here too," Cassidy said with an embarassed smile.

Reaganne smiled again. Cassidy didn't seem to let too much bother her.

"Ah there you are Cassidy!" Professor X said from behind them, "I see you've met Reaganne." Two younger females stood behind him.

"Hullo! I was showing Reaganne around, but I got lost." She admitted.

"I suppose it is a bit easy to get lost in here the first couple of weeks, but it's like anything new, you have to get used to it." he smiled, "Oh! I want you to meet the newest additions to the team, Elliea and Kara."

Elliea was young, but not as young as Kara. Elliea had reddish brown hair and dark blue eyes that hid too many emotions behind them. Kara had light brown hair and green eyes that flashed with the personality of a joker.

Loud shouting came from the next room over and out came Gambit, a book flying after him.

"Damn," he said, turning around. He took one look at Elliea and said, "Damn!"

"Troubles with Rouge again, Gambit?" Professor X asked.

"Oui, and Gambit thinks it may be the end for him and Rouge." he said grinning wolfishly at Elliea.

Elliea smiled and looked at her feet, blushing slightly. Kara gave a dazed look at Cassidy and asked, "What just happened?"

"Dunno, but whatever it was, it was amusing, aye?" Cassidy said.

Kara smiled and poked Reaganne. Reaganne gave a confused look at Kara.

"I was playing," Kara said, with a sigh.

"Uh, so Kara! Where're ye from?" Cassidy asked, changing the subject.

"Germany," she said softly.

"And you Reaganne?"

"I don't know. They found me in London, but I have no clue where I'm really from. Just woke up one day on the street," Reganne explained.

"Elliea?"

"Me? I'm from..." she trailed off, drowning in Gambit's eyes.

Cassidy punched her lightly in the arm.

"Romaina!" she said, waking up.

"Well, that takes care of that," Cassidy said, grinning.

"Wait a minnit! We don't know where you're from!" Kara pointed out.

"Me? Scandinavia I think."

"You think?" Reaganne asked.

"Aye, I seem more Ayrish, but I don't know."

"What happened? How'd you get to Scandinavia if you're really Irish?" Elliea asked.

Cassidy shook her head, "My story isn't one to be told. It's depressing enough as it is to even think of it."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"What about your mutant powers?" Reaganne asked.

Cassidy smiled, "Half human half dragon! I can speak with, for and give the ability of speech to any animal. I can also shapeshift to their form."

Kara said, "Magnetism."

"I make plants grow," Elliea said, poking Gambit in the arm, a flower growing out of his jacket.

He spazzed and shook his arm. He plucked the flower off and handed it to Elliea, "For you mon chere."

"What's yours Reaganne?"

She smiled and said quietly, "I raise the dead."

"DUDE!" Kara yelled, "No way! That is so freakin' awesome!"

"Like skeletons and stuff?" Elliea asked, not noticing that Gambit had slipped away.

Reaganne nodded.

"I'd say her power beats all of ours by far!" Cassidy said.

They gazed at Reaganne in awe.

"Don't stare at me!" she said and they all laughed with each other.

In that short time, the four of them grew close. None of them knew what the future had in store for them, good or bad, but they didn't care. They were friends, and that's all any of them had really wanted.

"So now what?" Kara asked, looking around.

"Well, I'm pretty much on grounds with everyone here, I suppose I could find them and introduce you all," Cassidy said, smiling.

"You're not going to get us lost again are you?" Reaganne said.

"Uh, no. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. You've only been here a few hours!" Elliea pointed out.

Cassidy growled and wrinkled her nose at Elliea in a wolf laugh. She opened a door and walked in.

"Hey, I think this leads to the main foyer!" she called from inside.

The other three follwed her in and they explored the mansion, poking in and out of rooms. They ran into a few of the X-Men and Cassidy introduced them the best she could. She even met a few people she hadn't seen before. One such was Kurt Wagner.

"Guten Tag! Ich heisse Kurt Wagner. Ich bin auch Nightcrawler," he said.

"Tag, Kurt! Ich bin Kara Schiller. Wie gehts?"

"Gut danke! Und du?"

"Auch gut danke!" Kara said with a smile.

"Waitaminnit! Hold up here! I don't know what you're saying!" Elliea said.

"Oh nothing. I was just saying hello and asked how he was," Kara explained.

Reaganne stared at Kurt with intrest. He was so different. Kurt stared back with the same intrest.

Kara elbowed Cassidy and said, "Reaganne! This is Kurt Wagner."

"Hi..."

"Hallo."

Cassidy grabbed Elliea and Kara and took them away saying, "You two get to know each other better okay?"

She dragged them out of the room and into the hallway, saying, "C'mon, you haven't met everyone yet!" She led them down the hallway, turning corners and trying her hardest not to let them know she had no clue where she was going.

"Cassidy...you're lost aren't you?" Kara asked for the seventh time.

"No! Of course not. It's just a bit farther!"

Elliea and Kara exchanged glances and continued to follow Cassidy.

"Need some help there?" Jean asked from behind.

Cassidy smiled and said, "Aye! If you could tell us where we can find everyone else?"

"Oh sure! They're all in the War Room! The elevator is down this hallway and to the right. It's in the subbasement and it should be right down that hallway on your left. You can't miss it." Jean said.

_They're coming! _She said telepathically to Rouge.

Cassidy thanked Jean and led the other two down the hallway. As Jean had promised, there was the elevator to the subbasement. They got on and rode the elevator down. They walked down the hallway, joking with each other and laughing loudly. They hung a left and opened the door. It was oddly dark in the room and the door shut behind them. Cassidy turned around, her green split pupil eyes glowing and she pushed on the metal door.

"Locked," she said, "Someone wants us in here for a long time."


	4. The Capture

Authors Note: If you're reading this then you're either hooked on my stories or you're really really bored and it's like 12 AM. Thanks for sticking with me either way, I appreciate it. I really need to stop writing these and let you read the actual story. That'll happen someday, perhaps when I run out of things to say. Well, anyway, I wanted to say thanks for taking time out of you precious life to read my stories. I take great pride in writing and I enjoy it very much. If you have any suggestions as means for improvement or comments, whatever! Drop me a line at okay? I thank you so much! Now onto the story, enjoy!

Mechanical whirring caused Cassidy to panic. She was younger again, in the laboratory, trying to get away from their machines.

"STOP! Stop please!" she shrieked, smoke trickling from her mouth.

"Cassidy?" Kara yelled, panicked.

"Do I smell smoke?" Elliea asked.

Cassidy fell to her knees, her head in her hands, "STOP NOW!" she cried, sparks jumping from her mouth.

"CASSIDY!" Elliea screamed, after seeing the sparks glowing dimly in the pitch black room.

"Is she okay!" Kara asked, scared.

"I don't know," Elliea admitted, clumsily making her way over to where she could see the embers.

Cassidy screamed loudly and flames shot from her mouth, lighting the entire room. At least they could see now enough to know they were in the Danger room. Cassidy had horns sprouting from her head and she rammed against the door, dropping like a rock to the floor. She moaned and clawed at her stomach. She ripped at her belly, tearing her skin to ribbons

"Get them off! Make it stop!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Ca-Cassidy?" Kara mumbled, worried.

Cassidy curled up and started crying, her shirt in tatters and blood spilled all over the floor.

Elliea banged on the door and cried, "Someone help!"

A huge laser came up and aimed at Kara. She stood perfectly still and the gun suddenly mangled. Kara reached her hand out to the metal door. It strained and moaned, but finally opened.

"GO!" Elliea yelled at Kara, "Find someone, anyone! Cassidy needs help! I'll stay and watch her!"

Kara bolted through the doors and Elliea knelt down next to Cassidy.

"Are you okay Cassidy?"

"It hurts...make it stop...no more shocking please."

"It's okay Cassidy. C'mon it's me, Elliea!" she put a hand on Cassidy's arm.

Cassidy growled and lashed out. She dragged her claws down Elliea's arm, ripping it open. Elliea cried out in pain, but didn't leave Cassidy. She stayed with her, comforting her and doing her best to stop her own blood flow. While she sat, she noticed tiny wires protruding from Cassidy's open belly.

"Cassidy!" Logan cried, running into the room. He scooped her up in his arms and Cassidy lashed out at him, scratching his face. He refused to let her go, not even noticing the gash on his forehead.

Gambit came into the room and hugged Elliea close, asking repeatedly if she was alright.

Logan held Cassidy tightly and said, "Cassidy! STOP! It's me, Logan. Please Cassidy, stop. It's alright."

Cassidy opened her eyes and growled. She stared at him, her eyes like ice. He bored into her eyes and finally, her gaze softened.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"It's alright," he said softly, "You're gonna be okay. I've got you."

It was something about the "I've got you," that made Cassidy burst into tears. He held her gently and carried her down the subbasement hallway to the medical room. He stopped when he got in there, thought for a minute, then carried her out and onto the elevator. After the episode in the Danger Room, who knew what would happen to her in the medical room. He took her to his room and laid her gently on the bed.

"Logan?" Dr. McCoy asked from the doorway, "Ah there you are! Kara said you brought Cassidy up here. Let me have a look at her."

He opened a First-Aid box and pulled out laytex gloves. He put them on and examined Cassidy's stomach.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Logan asked.

"Of course! I just want to get these wires out," Beast said, pointing a furry blue finger at the small wires.

"Wires? Are you serious? What did they use them for?" Logan asked.

"From the look of the tissues around them, I'd said electrical charges to test her pain tolerance or psychological state of mind."

Logan gave him a confused look.

"How long she would keep taking the pain before she just simply gave up fighting it," he explained, "They do it in colleges all the time, but to dogs or horses usually. It's sick that they use anything to test it."

Logan agreed with him and watched Beast work to remove the objects of torture from Cassidy's body. She whimpered, but was too tired to do anything except squirm.

"Would you comfort her please?" Dr.McCoy asked.

Logan grabbed Cassidy's hand and she stopped moving. Beast continued to work. About an hour later, he tied off the last stitch.

"She should be alright now. Let her sleep and when she wakes up let her drink something. She's lucky the wires didn't go into her actual stomach or else she might not have recovered." he eyed Logan's bed, "I do believe I did a fine job. No blood stains." he laughed and left.

Logan sighed and pulled the blankets over Cassidy. He hesitated, but then kissed her softly on the forehead saying, "Thank God you're alright. I just wish you weren't so afraid to tell us what happened."

Aedus yipped from the doorway. He had seen the kiss. Should he tell Cassidy? Or should he just let it be and let her tell Logan how she felt on her own? Perhaps the kiss was just a friendly one. He wasn't going to tell her, not if there was a chance for Cassidy to make a complete fool out of herself.

Logan pet the fox on his way out, "You don't know who locked them in there do you?"

Aedus grinned and Maj bounded around the corner, her puppy paws too big and clumsy for her yet. She whined at Logan, grabbed his right pant leg, and pulled. Aedus yipped and trotted off ahead. Maj continued to pull and Logan finally followed the two.

Cassidy woke up and jumped out of the bed. She opened the window, gasping for air. Beds were too soft and suffocating. She climbed out the window and slipped. She landed on the soft grass below. The was sun setting, giving the sky a firey look. Cassidy stood up and walked away from the mansion. She found a patch of moss and laid down in it. A snake slithered over to her.

_Hello._

_Hi._

_Who are you?_

_I'm Cassidy. Who are you?_

_I am Flarn._

_Well, good evening to you Flarn, but I must get some rest._

_And I must hunt. Good eve to you too, Cassidy._

The snake slithered away and Cassidy yawned. She closed her eyes, not noticing the dark figures in the forest.

"Get her!" Mange growled at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth grabbed Cassidy and put a hand over her mouth. She thrashed around, but after her problem in the Danger room and Beast removing the wires, Cassidy's energy was gone. She kicked Sabretooth once, a well aimed kick to the crotch that took all of her remaining energy. He dropped her, falling to his knees, and Mange sighed.

"Must I do ev'rything m'self?" he hissed, scooping Cassidy up in his arms.

Cassidy growled loudly and Mange hit her on the head with a stick. She passed out and Mange walked away from the mansion. Sabretooth groaned and limped after Mange, rage burning within him. He would get that boy one day.


	5. Feelings Unfold

Authors note: Okay I know the last chapter was a little short and sorry about that! This one will be longer I promise. Thanks again for reading! I'm in euphoria when people read my writing!

"And further more," Professor X chided Rouge and Jean, "it was a very terrible and evil thing to do!"

Logan stood in the doorway, Aedus at his side and Maj in his arms. Gambit sat with Elliea as Beast sewed up her arm. She was biting Gambit's arm to stop her screaming. He held her tightly and whispered to her. Kara stood behind Professor Xavier, her eyes on the floor. Reaganne and Kurt sat together in a corner. They had heard the story from Kara and Reaganne was so pissed she threatend to raise the dead and start a war.

"You both are not to leave the house, save only for school. No missions or going out for at least a month. I am very dissappointed in you. Not only am I dissappointed, I am also incredibly angry. You both knew that Cassidy fears everyone and especially everything that is mechanical. My only question to you is; why? Why do this to them?"

Jean and Rouge stood together, not meeting anyone's gaze. They knew everyone in that room was angry at them, Logan especially.

_Fucking tattle-tales. Ah hate them all. _Rouge thought to herself.

"Rouge," Professor X warned, "if you have something to say then say it out loud."

She made a "hmph," noise and walked out of the room.

Jean sighed and said, "I am sorry for myself and Rouge. It won't happen again, I promise. We were just a little jealous of all four of them, receiving so much attention. It was a nasty prank, I'm sorry everyone, for the both of us."

"Thank you Jean, you may go now," the Professor said.

Reaganne whispered, "Liar."

Kurt nodded in agreement and wrapped his tail around her.

Logan stood up straight for a moment and turned his head to the window.

"What is it Logan?" Beast asked.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Cassidy..." he said, quietly.

Aedus flicked his ears forward and then bolted out the door. Maj whined and struggled in Logan's arms. He put her down and she chased after Aedus. Logan waited and Aedus came back.

"Is she alright?" he sked.

The fox shook his firey head.

Logan ran out of the room and Kurt teleported Reaganne and himself up into Logan's room. Cassidy was gone, the window open.

"DAMMIT!" Logan yelled, "I told her not to go outside!"

"Warum?" Kurt asked.

"Sabretooth was out there!" Logan cried.

"Logan, why didn't you tell me?" Professor X asked, coming into the room.

"I ain't got a clue. I guess I was too worried about Cassidy and now she's gone," he sighed, "I can't believe how stupid I was." he punched the wall and growled.

"Logan..." Reaganne said softly, "we will find her."

Logan growled again and said, "I'm goin' _now_!" he started to leave, but Gambit blocked his way.

"Woah there. Gambit believes in you, but you'll need help," he said.

Logan tried to pass him, but Gambit continued to block him. His claws came out and he growled, "Move."

Gambit put his hands on Logan's shoulders, "I can't let you go. Not without us."

Rage flared in Logan and he glared at Gambit.

"Why do you want to go after her so bad anyway?" Jean asked.

Logan thought for a moment. Why _was _Cassidy so important to him?

"Because she's one of us. She understands me more than any of you ever will and that's why I need to go after her. She is the only true friend I have ever had," Logan answered and he shoved Gambit out of his way. Aedus and Maj followed him.

Gambit caught himself and shook his head, "Poor Logan. He doesn't understand it does he?"

Elliea looked at Gambit oddly, "Understand what?"

Gambit smiled at her and said, "It is nothing mon cheré."

"No tell me now!"

Gambit put his arm around her and grinned wolfishly. Elliea crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked like a pouting child.

"No one ever tells me anything," she mumbled.

Kara sighed and said, "I would laugh, but it's not the same without Cassidy."

"This is very terrible indeed, but what would Magneto want with Cassidy?" Professor X thought out loud.

"We have to go find her!" Elliea pleaded.

"One moment please," Professor X said. He closed his eyes for a moment then smiled at the three women.

Kara poked Reaganne and whispered, "Did he just shit in his pants?"

"I called the X-Men, Kara," he snapped.

Kara blushed and smiled innocently at him.

He laughed softly at her and said, "Come on. We're gathering in the War Room."

Cassidy moaned as she stared at the quickly moving ground. She was slung over Sabretooth's shoulder and with every bump, she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Be careful with her! Magneto needs her!" Mange growled.

Sabretooth slowed down a little and Cassidy vomited.

"Great," Mange said, "now see what happens?"

"Fine!" Sabretooth said throwing Cassidy at him, "If I'm doing it wrong, you carry her."

Mange scooped her up and Cassidy had the odd feeling that he was somewhat familiar. She looked up at him and all she could see were his green eyes. He was entirely covered from head to toe other than that. He carried her gently, careful not to jostle her around too much. For some reason, he had some sort of caring in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Brant...?" she whispered.

"Who is Brant?" Sabretooth asked.

Mange looked at him and shook his head. He continued on. They came to the Brotherhood home and Mange carried Cassidy upstairs. He laid her down on the bed, took one look back, and left.

Cassidy felt tears stinging her eyes. Why? Why couldn't she ever be happy? She had found love and acceptance, but it was taken away from her in one instance because she was stupid enough not to listen to Logan.

Logan. Would he come for her or would he not care at all? Was he happier that she was gone? Jean and Rouge must be.

Cassidy shook her head. That was silly. They had grown close in those few hours. Hadn't he come running to her side when she was in the Danger Room. He had carried her to _his _room. He had cared enough to stop and think about her and how she hated medical rooms. He cared. He would come for her.

Logan crashed through the forest, panting and following Sabretooth's scent. He had gone too far this time. He would pay once and for all. He contiinued on, stopping to make sure he still had the scent, and continuing still. With every breath he took, he could smell Sabretooth, the one person in the world he hated more than anything, and his rage heightened. His rage was soon caressed by the soft smell of hope. He could smell Cassidy and tears came to his eyes.

Tears? _Tears!_ Why? He never cried. Why now? Why was she so damn important?

Aedus yipped and Maj whined. He looked at them. They knew how important she was because they felt the same way.

He growled as Sabretooth's scent came back and he pushed on. He _had_ to save Cassidy. He couldn't, _wouldn't_, let anything happen to her.

"Can I be an X-Man?" Kara asked Scott.

"You have to go through training," he answered.

Kara looked disappointed and said, "Yeah, but _you_ suck. Why can't I be an X-Man if you suck so bad?"

Reaganne laughed softly and Elliea shook her head. Scott gave her an odd look and returned to listening to the Professor.

"Elliea, Reaganne, and Kara. Your uniforms are in the next room over if you wish to come along." he said.

"NO WAY!" Kara cried and she jumped up, running to the room.

Reaganne and Elliea followed closely after her and they came back in the very tight X-suits. Gambit stared and stared and stared at Elliea.

Reaganne came out in an entirely different, less revealing suit.

"Where'd you get that one?" Ororo asked.

"Men's suit," she said quietly.

Rouge eyed her with suspicion.

"In answer to your question, no I am not a cross dresser. Men's clothing is just more comfortable," she said.

"Got that right," Scott said.

"Oui, but women's clothing is trés fun," Gambit said, staring at Elliea still.

Kara cracked up and Elliea blushed.

"HAHAHA! That is great!" Kara said, gasping for air.

Jean gave a sigh of disgust and Beast said, "If you don't mind, I do believe it would be a good idea to go find Guinevere now."

They all stared at him.

"Cassidy I mean."

"Let's go now, you all know who is searching where. Do not, and I stress this, go _anywhere_ without at least one other with you," Professor X said, "And no Kara, you don't need someone in the bathroom with you."

Cassidy woke up and was face to face with Toad. She blinked her eyes and smiled at him. He frowned.

"Yo you guys. She's awake."

Mange came into the room and stared almost mercilessly at Cassidy with piercing green eyes.

"Brant?"

"No Cassidy. I am not Brant. Brant is dead."

Cassidy looked confused and she shook her head.

Mistique came into the room and said, "So she lives. Mange take Toad and leave please."

"I should be able t'stay. She is m' sister."

"I knew it was you Brant!" Cassidy said excitedly.

"I told ye, ya stupid bitch! I am nae BRANT! Yer fookin' brother died!"

"Brant..." she whispered.

What happened to him?

"Leave now Mange."

He grumbled and left with Toad following.

"Wondering why you're here yet?" Mistique asked.

Cassidy looked at her. Of course she was, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"It's because Magneto needs to be the Chosen. Bahamut's chosen. You hold a great power within you, or so Mange tells me. There is one out there that will become your husband, he shall be the Bahamut's Chosen. The heir to the dragon realms as you are! You are Bahamut's only child.One shall marry you and become the next Dragon Lord, whoever it may be. This one shall be Magneto," Mistique explained.

Cassidy felt her heart grow cold. Why was her happiness always taken from her? Where was Bahamut now if she was his only child?

Mange sat down with Todd, Pietro, Lance, and Fred. They all simply sat staring at each other or the walls.

"So that's your sister?" Lance asked.

"Aye," Mange said, a little sorrowful.

"Hey cheer up!" Pietro said, "At least when we're finished with her, she'll be on our side."

"But does it really have to be her?" Mange sighed.

Fred put a large hand on Mange's skinny back. Mange shook his head.

"What am I doing? I'm undead! I have no feelings."

"Dude, everyone has feelings, even you," Todd said, shooting his tounge out at a beetle.

"I just wish it wasn't her. She deserves so much better," Mange mumbled.

"Don't get all soft on us, we're gonna need you the most for this. You have to bring back her memories," Lance pointed out.

"Aye, that I do," Mange said, getting up and walking away.


	6. Love Comes In Many Forms

Author's Note: Not as bad as I thought it would be, but I can do better. Right now, I'm have a bit of writer's block, so I dunno when this is gonna get done. I should put a date on this 13, March 2005 5:05 PM EST. I'll put when I completed it at the end. hahaha What to write next. I have like five fanfic's plus two more original stories going. My brian is fried. Thanks anyway guys and if this chapter sucks, (and we all know why it will) I'll make the next one better.

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin, Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin, Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom, Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan," _Cassidy sang softly to herself, as she sat, waiting her doom is the small room. (Translation from Irish, "Come, come, come, O love, Quickly come to me, softly move; Come to the door, and away we'll flee, And safe for aye may my darling be!")

Mange peeked in through the door and tears came to his eyes when he heard her singing the familar song. She used to sing it to him when they were younger. Where she had heard it he did not know, but she had sang it to him when he was scared years ago.

"Cassidy?" he whispered, "Sing it again please."

Cassidy looked up, her eyes red from weeping. A look of relief and happiness came upon her and she ran to embrace her brother.

"Ach! Look out, Cassie! Don't touch m'skin. It'll kill ye."

"Brant! I knew it was ye!" Cassidy cried, hugging her brother, "I knew all along. I can nae forget yer eyes! I thought they had killed ye!"

"Cass, I'm undead..." he whispered.

Cassidy backed up and gave him an odd look, "Ye mean like a zombie?"

"Well, aye, sort of."

"Please Brant, you must tell me how you got here an' well, ev'rythin'."

They sat down on the ground and Brant began to speak.

"When they killed me, Bahamut came to me and saved my spirit from human afterlife. He told me that I had a choice, to live as the Undead and find you or to live with him in the dragon realms. All I could think was, Cass needs to know the truth about Da. I wanted to tell ye, so I decided on 'living' as a zombie. Ye never knew why we were in that laboratory until you accidentally blew flames at that one guy right? Well, I knew all along because Da talked to me. He told me your fate and I knew I had to tell ye. I wanted to find ye, but before I knew it, they had me here and they told me that ye were dead and that all people hated me. Bahamut said that I needed to correct my mistakes and I would then be able to live once again. I told them Cass. I told them everything, who ye are, who I am, and our Da. I told them yer fate and that's when they gained intrest. I thought they'd want to help me find you, and in a way they did, but I thought they'd let you go. When I heard they were really gonna carry out this plan of theirs, I got scared. I thought they'd been bluffin'. Cassie, I'm so sorry."

Cassidy held her brother tightly and he remembered what guilt was. He wept, wept for his mistakes and the sorrow he had brought upon Cassidy. He was sorry for everything, for lying and yelling at her. This was his only remaining family, he should enjoy his time with her instead of being loveless and hateful.

The door flew open and Sabretooth stood in the doorway.

"Alright, move!" he growled at Brant.

"Why? You aren't allowed to touch her," Brant pointed out.

Sabretooth roared and rushed forward. He grabbed Brant by the throat and tossed him out of the way. Cassidy screamed and tried to run to her brother. Sabretooth grabbed her and pressed her up against the wall.

"Ah, I love when you scream! I'm gonna make sure my son never has anyone to love anymore!" he snarled, his face close to Cassidy's.

"Son?" she squeaked.

Sabretooth grinned and tore at her clothes. Brant yelled and jumped up. He pulled his gloves off and reached for Sabretooth. Sabretooth turned around and smacked Brant hard, knocking him to the ground. Cassidy cried out and tried to twist out of Sabretooth's grasp when she heard her brother's neck snap. Sabretooth grabbed her and beat her. Cassidy just begged to Bahamut for her brother to be okay.

A loud crashing noise and rabid growling made Sabretooth stop beating Cassidy. She saw her chance and grew into a huge black and green dragon. She roared and with a swipe of her clawed paw, she knocked Sabretooth to the floor. She felt rage burning inside her and she started to lay waste to the Brotherhood home. She stopped and remembered her brother. Cassidy picked him up in her paws and held him gently. She nuzzled him and put him down. She morphed back to human form, her clothers gone, ripped to shreds from the transformation.

"Cassidy!" a familiar voice called from the opposite side of the room.

"Logan?" she cried turning around.

He embraced her and Aedus along with Maj yipped and whined with glee. Cassidy was safe.

"Logan! I knew you'd come for me!" Cassidy cried with giddiness

"Of course I would! Cassidy..." he said, holding her tightly.

Cassidy buried her face in Logan's chest. He breathed in her scent and ran his hands down her back. Her skin was so soft. Her bones, he could feel her bones, but her skin was soft. He moved his hands further down and felt Cassidy shiver with glee. He brought his hands back up and felt the scales on her shoulders and upper arms. He brought his hands down over her chest, following the scales.

"I know why I came for you, why I had the urge to find you," he whispered.

"Aye?" Cassidy said, looking into his eyes, her own shining with love.

He kissed her softly and Cassidy knew her ancient soul was complete.

"Kurt!" Reaganne called from behind an alley.

"Ja mein liebchen?" he asked coming over to her.

"Are we ever going to find her?"

Kurt hugged Reaganne and said, "Ja. Ve vill. I can promise you zat. Although I vonder vhy ve aren't searching ze Brotherhood home for anything zere."

Reaganne smiled at him and he grinned back. He ran a hand through her hair.

"Ah, vhat vould I do vithout you?"

"I don't know," she answered, a little confused. What was he talking about?

He leaned in and Reaganne felt her stomach knot. He gave her a gentle kiss and Reaganne blushed. He kissed her again.

"I think zey have found her. I know Volverine has at least."

"You're sure?" Reaganne asked a little skeptical.

"Ja," he answered, "C'mon, I'll take us home."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and teleported back to the Mansion. Reaganne kept her arms around Kurt, even though they were back already.

"Hallo Elliea," Kurt said.

Elliea had come around the corner, a very disturbed look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Reaganne asked.

"Nothing. Abolutely nothing. Where's Gambit?"

"I thought he vas vith you?" Kurt answered, a little annoyed that he had been interrupted with his wooing.

Elliea sighed and walked off to find the ellusive Cajun.

"Now vhere vere ve?" Kurt asked, seductivly.

He walked towards his room, pulling Reaganne with him. Reaganne earnestly followed. He closed the door and pushed Reaganne down onto the bed. She blushed deeply and Kurt pinned her down, gently slipping his hands up her shirt. He pulled it off of her and grabbed it with his tail, dropping it to the floor. He kissed her softly and continued undressing his love. She waited, blushing even deeper now, while Kurt undressed himself and pulled a condum on. He smiled, his fangs flashing in the dull sunset that shone through the windows. He ran his tail up Reaganne's left side and crawled slowly onto her. Reaganne closed her eyes and sighed as Kurt entered her. She bit her lips when he tore through, ripping her open wider as he went harder and deeper with each thrust. She was overcome with a wave of emotions as Kurt continued to make love to her. Reaganne cried out and Kurt groaned. He bit Reaganne's shoulder gently and moved his hands up her body. Reaganne moaned again and Kurt rolled off of her, groaning with pleasure.

Elliea walked briskly down the hallway, searching for Gambit. She didn't notice him hiding in the shadow of another hallway. He reached out and grabbed her.

"Ah, Gambit got ya didn't he?"

"Yes you did love," she answered.

Gambit brushed her hair out of her face with a gentle hand.

"Gambit is much happier with you than he ever was with Rouge mon cheré," he mumbled, caressing her softly.

"Oh I dunno, I think I could live without you," Elliea teased.

Gambit gasped then started to tickle her. He finally stopped when Elliea, gasping for air, threatened to make his hair grow in flowers. They smiled at each other and then Gambit cornered Elliea. He blocked her way with his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Wow," she sighed, "the French really _are_ good at kissing!"

Gambit laughed and led Elliea to his room, locking the door behind them. He tickled Elliea until she begged him to stop, claiming she was unable to breath. Gambit smiled and grabbed at Elliea's pant's button. As he removed her clothes, he thought to himself.

_This is what was meant to be. Not Rouge. Not anyone else. Elliea is the only one I really care for._

He scooped Elliea up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her down on it gently and took his clothes off, revealing a full erection.

"Gambit is really horny!" he said, lying on top of Elliea.

"I can tell," Elliea said softlly, snuggling up in Gambit's arms.

Gambit started to make love to Elliea, pushing and thrusting hard and slowly. She sighed and kissed him gently on the lips. Gambit explored her mouth with his tongue and pushed faster. The dull twilight, burning red, came through the drapes like fire. Somehow, they knew they'd be together forever, no matter what happened, they would always love each other. Gambit knew he could deal with Elliea, that she wouldn't be a pain like Rouge had been, always so clingy, but untouchable. Gambit trusted Elliea enough to carry his child. He moved faster and harder, ripping Elliea open wider with each thrust. He grunted and Elliea moaned softly with pleasure, rubbing her hands up and down Gambit's skinny body. He gave a few final hard thrusts and once he finished, collapsed, panting on Elliea's soft body. He felt his skin tighten with goosebumps with every soft rubbing motion of Elliea's hands. He hadn't been touched like that in years. In fact he hadn't felt this much love ever. All of his previous girlfriends had loved him for wrong reasons, not like Elliea, who loved him for who he was. Yes, Elliea truly did love him. He rolled off of her and pulled her closely, squeezing her tightly.

"Ah mon cheré," he said, quietly, "you'll never know how much Gambit loves you."

Elliea cuddled up against him, loving every moment she was with him.

Cassidy sat against the wall, (A/N: yeah she's still naked you perverts) watching Sabretooth to make sure he didn't get up anytime soon. Maj whined and Aedus continued to search her for any possible injuries. Logan was searching for Cassidy's brother among the debris.

"Aedus I'm fine!" Cassidy complained.

"Cassidy! No you are not! I know you are not! You _do_ know what he tried to do to you, right?" Aedus sighed.

"So that's what you sound like," Logan said.

"Yes, this is what I sound like, now Cassidy, do you hurt anywhere?"

"You sound like Beast," Logan commented.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'll take that as a compliment," Aedus said, "Are you sure you're alright Cassidy?"

"Aye Aedus, thank you."

Logan lifted a huge wooden beam up and grunted, "Cassidy! Can you drag him outta there?"

Cassidy jumped up and grabbed her brother's arms. She dragged him away from the pile of rubble and laid him down in a clear spot. When Cassidy saw he move, her skin tightened with goosebumps. He wasn't lying about being undead, that was for sure. No livinmg creature, save for Logan, could have survived being crushed by that.

"Remarkable!" Aedus said, looking at Logan, who was still holding the giant beam.

Logan threw it down and said, "Yeah, whatever."

Cassidy snuck up behind Logan and wrapped her arms around him, her skin lightly brushing his face, making him shiver with excitment. He breathed in her sweet scent of love and let her caress him. His claws popped out accidentally A/N: Wolvie boner!) and he cleared his throat, a little embarassed. Cassidy smiled and pressed her lips softly on his neck. Logan closed his eyes and leaned back into Cassidy's arms. Cassidy slid her arms away from him and he turned around, wondering why she had stopped. She was petting Maj and blushing the slightest bit.

Logan cleared his thoart and took his shirt off, handing it to Cassidy. She gently took it from him and put it on.

"Thanks," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, no problem," he replied, looking at his feet, his hands in his pants pockets.

Brant moaned and tried to get up. Cassidy knelt down next to him and helped her brother sit up. He smiled at her and Cassidy embraced him happily.

"Cass, I'm so sorry," Brant said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Aye, but it wasn't yer fault. Tis all in th' past now anyway. I want to bring you home with me," Cassidy said.

"Home?" he asked, Logan helping him stand.

"Aye, we have a home now. I'm sure Professor Xavier will allow you to come live with all of us," Cassidy explained, "Right?" she asked Logan.

"Yeah, ain't no reason he wouldn't," Logan said, kicking Sabretooth one final time before leaving with them.

(A/N: this took me until March 21, 2005 2:58 PM)


	7. Tales of the Past and a Touch of Fate

Author's Note: Yeah, I don't own X-Men, any of the characters, or whatnot ( (although I do keep Logan on a leash) well, here's chapter seven in a drunken, high, headachey stupor! Sorry, it ended up a little shorter than I had wanted! Promise to try and make the next one longer, but I'm having a little writer's block! Sorry if I disappointed you guys!

"I see," Beast said, circling Mange, " So you don't eat, sleep, or even drink?"

"Aye." Brant answered truthfully.

"Astonishing!" Beast said, dumbfounded.

Cassidy, now dressed in some borrowed clothes, smiled and gave a thumbs up to her brother. Logan stood in the corner, pushing Maj gently with his foot until she growled and bit it.

A loud scream came from the door and Elliea burst in with Reaganne following closely behind.

"Is everything alright?" Professor X asked.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Reaganne asked.

"Who?" Cassidy asked.

"Josh!" Elliea answered.

"Josh?" Cassidy said, confused, "Logan, what did you tell them?"

Logan hid a smile behind his hand and said, "Nuthin'."

"YOU SAID JOSH GROBAN WAS IN HERE!" Elliea yelled, thorny plants crawling up into the windows.

"That makes me angry on the inside," Reaganne said softly, her eyes glowing.

Cassidy sighed as Logan stood unfaltering, letting Elliea and Reaganne punch him.

"Alright, enough," he said, pushing them back, "I had to tell them something ya know? I mean, would you want to meet a dead guy or Josh Groban?"

"Personally, dead guy," Cassidy said.

"Say you're sorry!" Reaganne demanded.

"And what if I ain't?" Logan asked.

Elliea grabbed a huge text book off of the table and charged forth. Cassidy jumped over to Elliea, snatched the book from her hands, and shook her head.

"You hurt him and I bite you!" Cassidy growled.

Logan stood there and said, just barely loud enough, "Would you bite me?"

Cassidy giggled softly and Reaganne exchanged glances with Elliea.

"Cass?" Brant said, a little shyly.

"Oh, right! This is m' bruther Brant," Cassidy said, introducing him to her two friends, "Logan, did you ever find Kara?"

"Nah," he said, teasing Maj. She growled and bit his foot really hard, putting small holes in his boot.

"Great," Cassidy said, pulling her brother by his covered arms.

"So, why are you covered? Are you super sensitive to the sun or something?" Eliiea inquired.

Brant looked at her, "If m' skin touches yer's, ye're dead within seconds, unless ye're him," he said, pointing at Logan.

"Spiffy!" Reaganne said, "Hey, I wonder if he could touch Rouge?"

"Ooh! A wonderful idea!" Beast said, " Something wonderful and very intruiging to experiment!"

Cassidy stood up straight and started trembling. There was something about that word that frightened her. Logan noticed her shaking and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly. Cassidy hid her face in his shoulder, holding onto him as if her life depended upon it.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"No." she mumbled.

Logan looked over at the Professor, "Charles, I gotta go take care of something."

"Yes, please do. Don't let her have another memory attack," Professor X said.

"Cassie?" Brant said softly.

"Hey, come with us! We want to go find Rouge!" Elliea said, grabbing Brant's arm and dragging him off in the other direction.

Logan walked slowly, his arm around Cassidy's shoulders. She was staring at the floor, scratch marks from her feet all over it.

"Hey, wanna tell me what's wrong?" he said, finally as they turned the corner.

Cassidy looked up and a group of students were in the hallway, looking at them. She shook her head and walked on. They walked to the dormitories and Cassidy went to her room and sat down on the floor. Logan closed the door and stood next to her.

"Now?" he asked.

"When I was five, I was taken from my happiness among the wolves. I lived as one of them, Brant and I both did, but that changed when the humans saw us running with them. They came after us and killed all of my pack. They took us to the laboratory and chained me in a small cage, the bars surging with electricity. Brant was taken to a different room and I could hear his screams day in and day out. They gave him no rest. I became withdrawn and irritable, biting and maiming anyone that got near me. But then Dr. McCoy came and I could see through his image enhancer. I saw him as the furry, blue Beast, not as Dr. Hank McCoy. No one believed me, they all thought I was crazy. In that time, I had many dreams, mostly of some woman I guessed to be my mother, carrying me out into the forest, snow everywhere, to some hooded character. This was my grandfather, the last remaining Druid. I knew it was him, for I had vistied him many a time in my freedom. He had always welcomed me with open arms, until the day I was captured and I never saw him again. I'm not even sure if he is alive any more.

"Then came my turn. They took me into a room and all I could smell was death. Machines with sharp needles and chemicals were all over the room, waiting to be used on me. I remember the wires. I remember the injections of chemicals and how much pain I was always in. I learned to ignore the pain and think about my freedom. They'll let me go, they have to! I used to always think that. I remember one day, after Beast left, they brought Brant's body in and I knew he was dead, I could smell it. I was fifteen when he died. That's when I knew I had to leave, I had to get out of there, but I cursed myself for not trying earlier and saving Brant. I could have saved him, but I was too foolish. I thought to myself often, what's the point of living when you have no family? I had tried more than once to give up, but Earthdancer refused to let me. She fought even when I was limp and lifeless. I have medically 'died' more than once before, but every time, Earthdancer has brought me back, screaming at me to never give up, that soon someone would save me, someone would take me in and treat me as an equal. And that's when I escaped for the first time, age nineteen. I had gouged out the eyes of one of the workers and I ran. I ran fast and hard, not looking back and not caring where I was going. The wolves, a new pack, took me in and treated me as an equal. That's who I thought Earthdancer was speaking of. When I was captured again, she told me that I needn't search for the ones who would take me in, but that I needed to get out of there again, so after four years, I finally escaped again, and remained with the wolves until you came."

Cassidy was in tears now. Logan sat down next to her and squeezed her tightly. Cassidy hid her face in his chest and sobbed quietly.

"I know memories are hard to deal with, especially painful ones," he pulled her closer to him, "but it's better you talk about them than keep them bottled up inside until you explode. I learned that a long time ago."

Cassidy sniffled and held onto him tighter," I used to always think that everyone hated me, that I'd be alone for the rest of my life. The children in the one village I had stayed in, the very one that killed my pack, had a song they would sing about me. They always said I'd be an animal's lover."

"Well, in way..." Logan said, smiling.

"But you're not," Cassidy said softly, "well, not to my knowledge."

Logan laughed and kissed Cassidy softly.

"Aww, c'mon Rogue!" Elliea said.

"No way! Ah don't want to!" Rouge screamed.

"Please?" Beast asked.

Rouge gave him an icy glare. He frowned and shook his furry head.

"Why not?" Reaganne asked.

"Fer one thing, he's dead!"

Brant winced.

"Aww, now you've hurt his feelings!" Reaganne sighed.

"What feelings?" Rouge mumbled.

"C'mon! You're not gonna kiss him or anything! It's just a touch! All you're going to do is touch fingers!" Elliea growled.

Gambit walked into the room, yawning.

"Mornin'!" he said.

"Gambit, it's six in the evening," Elliea said to him, abandoning the current issue.

He smiled and said, Gambit knows, he's just tryin' to be polite!"

"Like that's possible," Rogue spat.

Gambit frowned at her and Elliea made a squeakey noise.

"Huh?"

"I don't feel so good...uh I'll be back in a sec," Elliea explianed, running to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Brant asked.

Gambit shrugged and went after her. Brant slowly pulled his glove off. He was curious as to what might happen if he was to touch Rouge. He had heard about her powers many times before from Mystique, and now, inquisitive as ever, he reached out cautiously to her. She had looked away from him for a moment and was staring at Reaganne who was glaring back at her. He let his fingers gently brush her face and she jumped, shrieking. Reaganne grabbed her and held her still aas Beast laughed until his sides were sore. Brant put his whole hand on her cheek. Nothing. No decaying or powers being taken.

"Has the Untouchable finally become touchable?" Beast asked, "This is remarkable!"

Rouge looked at Brant, a little frightened. He smiled back at her and put his other hand on the other side of her face. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Where's Cassie! I have to tell her!" Brant said, letting Rouge go.

"We'll go to her room, I'll bet she's there," Beast said, leading the way.

Brant laughed loudly and ran after Beast, jumping around in his happiness.

"See?" Reaganne said quietly.

Rouge had her hands on her cheeks, a look of astonishment on her face. Someone had touched her, and _nothing had happened!_ She felt herself blush and she walked away from Reaganne.


	8. New Life

Author's Note: Sorry about not warning you guys before, but it got a little graphic, and will probably be even more graphic between me and Logan, so if you don't wanna read it, then fine, but it _is_ rated and you _can_ read! Major lemons in this one, but it's just one scene - hehehe! And to answer your question Regan, the pregnacy goes well, so far!

"KARA!" Cassidy shrieked, running over to her friend and embracing her.

"Where've you been?" Elliea asked, "You missed a buncha cool stuff!"

"Uh, nowhere," Kara said, "I think I'm just goin' to bed."

"Kara? You alright?" Reaganne asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling wonderful!" she said happily, scurrying off to her room.

"Something's up with her, I can feel it in m' bones," Cassidy said.

"Whatever it is," Logan said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "she seems happy about it." he gave her a little squeeze.

Cassidy poked him in his stomach and he coughed to cover up a laugh. Cassidy poked him again and he glared playfully at her. She smiled and started to tickle him.

"Oooh? So the Great Wolverine is tickleish!" she teased as he roared out with laughter.

"Stop!" he pleaded, trying to catch his breath between laughs. He fell down on the floor and pulled Cassidy with him. Cassidy continued to tickle him. They were both laughing loudly and Elliea and Reaganne looked at each other. They walked away, leaving Logan and Cassidy alone in the hallway, tickling each other. Logan finally stopped his "tourture" by grabbing both of Cassidy's hands in one of his and tickling her with the other.

"No fair!" she yelled, her sides aching with laughter.

"DAMMIT! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DO THAT!" Jean yelled, "It's fucking eleven o' clock and I have school in the morning!"

Cassidy looked at Logan and both tried not to laugh. He held her on him for a moment and stared into her eyes. She stared back, smiling in her heart and her eyes. Never before had she thought she'd be loved _this_ much. She started to giggle again. Logan smiled.

"I MEAN IT!" Jean screamed.

Logan let Cassidy go and she sat up, smoothing her hair down. They sat together in the hallway, Cassidy leaning against him.

"Um, so...how's it goin'?" Logan asked.

Cassidy covered her mouth with one hand to keep from laughing. Logan smiled and stood up. Cassidy bounced up also, falling over from lack of blood to her brain. Logan caught her and she looked longingly into his deep blue eyes. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Cassidy liked the feel of his body, the pressure of him against her, crushing her body softly against the wall. She loved the way he smelled, the way his skin felt under her sensitive fingers, the way his lips tasted. She _loved_ the tingling feeling she got when he moved his hands up and down her sides, when he got dangerously close to the strings on her skirt. His warm fingers gently moved up her shirt, exploring her belly and making her gasp softly with pleasure.

"C'mon," he whispered, grabbing her hand and leading her to her room.

He closed the door and locked it. He grabbed Cassidy by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall, kissing her furiously, grappling for her skirt strings. He finally found them, pulled one, and Cassidy's skirt fell to the floor, around her ankles. He ran his hands up her sides and under her shirt. He slid his hands back down and down the insides of her legs, over the scales on her upper thighs. Cassidy shivered with pleasure and kissed him softly. He pushed her down onto the bed and lay down on top of her.

"Wow, you're heavy for such a little guy," Cassidy grunted.

"Too heavy?" he asked, sitting up a little and unzipping his jeans.

"No," Cassidy said, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into another kiss.

Logan struggled to get himself undressed as Cassidy relentlessly kissed his face and body, pushing him down onto the pillows. She stopped for only enough time to let herself take her shirt off. Logan grabbed her and rolled over so he lay on top of her again, fully undressed this time. He smiled and kissed down her neck. Cassidy made a soft whimpering noise, urging him on. She could feel love surging through her veins as Logan kissed her breasts. She felt the dragon within her growl gently then ebb away, letting Cassidy take complete control of herself. Cassidy soon found Logan tongue playing with her. She found it quite odd, but enjoyable all the same. She felt his cock harden against her leg and he entered her. She let out a soft yelp.

"You okay?"

Cassidy nodded.

"I know, it hurts a little now, but it won't in a sec," he explained.

How he knew this, Cassidy did not know, but she was grateful that he did, for he was right. Soon the pain that had once been turned into complete desire and pleasure as he pushed in farther. She made soft moaning noises as he went harder. She sucked in her breath and let out a louder moan. Logan grinned and she smiled back. He went harder and harder, Cassidy almost screaming with pleasure.

"Do you want the others to know?" he whispered, laughing and kissing her.

"Who cares?" Cassidy said.

Logan smiled and made faster and harder thrusts. Cassidy kissed him. Logan picked Cassidy up and slammed her against the wall. Cassidy screamed loudly and Logan groaned with pleasure as he came. They fell back on the bed, but to Cassidy and Logan, it was like falling back into a sea of love. Cassidy lay on top of his sweating body, both of them panting. Logan wrapped his arms around his love, wanting only for her to be near. Sure he had loved Mariko, Silverfox and all the others, and he thought that no one could ever fill the hole that had been left in his heart. The tragedies that he could hardley remember, and why should he when he had right here in his arms, someone who understood entirely, someone who knew what it was like to be hated and feared, someone he could trust. Someone he was in _love_ with. He smiled when he notcied Cassidy had fallen asleep.

"Heh, tired her out," he said to himself, pulling the blankets up over the both of them, "Sleep well darlin'." he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly on her hair.

Cassidy made a growling noise and snuggled closer to him. He closed his eyes and fell alseep.

Kara sat up in her room, remembering everything that had happened.

_She was running through the city, looking for Reaganne and Kurt, they had ditched her and she wanted payback. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran smack dab into a really skinny, white haired guy._

_"Watch where you're going!" he said._

_"Geez sorry!" Kara said, picking herself up. She met eyes with his and gasped, "uh...m-my fault entirely."_

_Pietro looked at her oddly but then smiled, realizing she had fallen for him. He began to flirt with her, "Oh, no need for apologies, by the way, my name is Pietro Maximoff."_

_"Kara," she said._

_Pietro zipped around her and before Kara knew what was happening, he had her by the arms and was running to the Brotherhood lair._

_"Where are we going?" she asked._

_"To my home, I'm supposed to be helping guard it because someone is in there that Mystique does NOT want us to let escape."_

_Kara gave him a confused look, "But why am I going too?"_

_Pietro stopped. He thought for a minute and then said, "BecauseIneedtotalktoyou."_

_"Come again?"_

_"I...need...to...talk...to...you!"_

_"Oh, about what?"_

_Pietro sighed and said, "You'll see in a sec," he started running again, Kara barely hanging on to his pale skinned arm. He skidded to a halt and stood still._

_"Well?" Kara asked._

_"On second thought, let's not go back to my home. That's not a good idea, they'd probably rip you apart." He dashed down an alley and made Kara sit down on some boxes._

_  
"What's the big idea!" she growled._

_"Okay,Iknowaboutyou,butwhatIdon'tknowiswheredidyougetyourpowersfrom!"_

_Kara stared at him like he was crazy, "I don't know! Why are you asking me that?"_

_Pietro turned his back to her, "I..I need to know because...just because!"_

_Kara levitated a trash can and it crashed down next to him._

_"You mean my magnetism? What's so special about that?"_

_"It's just...I know another mutant who has the same exact power and...I just need to know..." Pietro said, at a loss for words._

_Kara stood up and brushed some of Pietro's white hair out of his face, "I wish I could help you, but I can't."_

_Pietro gazed into Kara's eyes. No, she couldn't be related to his father, there wasn't that hint of hatred for all humans that lived in her eyes. He laughed and said, "Well foolish me then! Hey, you new around here?"_

_"Yeah," Kara admitted._

_"Want me to show you around?" he asked._

_"Hell yeah!" she cried joyfully._

A knock came on Kara's door.

"Come in!"

Ororo stepped in, "I heard you were missing for some time today. Did anything happen to you?"

"I met someone and he showed me around town. He was really nice. He showed me the school and said that he'd help me find my classes tomorrow," Kara explained.

"Well that's very kind of him! What is his name?"

"Pietro Maximoff," Kara sighed.

Ororo looked startled and then calmly said, "Okay, but watch out. Good night Kara."

Watch out? For what? Pietro seemed sweet enough. Kara slid under her blankets and fell asleep.

The next morning, Cassidy woke up before the sun rose. Logan was still asleep and snoring lightly, still hugging her. She gently removed herself from his embrace and got out of bed. She pulled the blankets back over him and then began her search for her clothes. She picked them up and made her way to the bathroom. She relieved herself and ran water for a bath. She slipped into the steaming water and sat comfortably in it. She meditated for half an hour then drained the tub of the water. She shook herself like a wolf and got dressed. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. Logan was still asleep, his face buried in the pillows. She sprinted over to the bed and launched herself onto him.

_Snikt!_ Out came his claws into the matress.

"Holy shit Cassidy!" he growled.

She laughed and asked, "Did I scare you?"

Logan sat up and grunted. Cassidy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"What a way to start the morning," he complained, falling back onto the pillows.

"Oh, c'mon! Ye know ye like it!" Cassidy argued.

"Oh?" he said, pulling Cassidy on top of him.

"Aye," she said, resting on him.

Logan gave her a kiss and said, "So what're you up to?"

"Nothin', was just gonna go find Kara."

Logan tightened his grip, "You sure you don't wanna stay here?"

"I think I could stay a while longer."

"CASSIDY!" someone yelled from outside.

"Don't get up," she ordered Logan, "you're not dressed." she made a face at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, yawning.

Cassidy opened the door just a little bit and peered out, "Aye?"

Her brother reached in and grabbed her arms. He pulled her out into the hallway

"Yer friends are following me around!" he hissed.

Cassidy laughed and said, "Get used to it, they like you."

Brant gave an odd look at his sister, "What happened to ye? Ye aren't the...same...OHMIGODS! Ye didn't really...do _it_ did ye!"

Cassidy was astonished. Could her brother sense these things? She blushed and cried, "Tis none of yer business!"

"Ah ye did! HA! Who is he?"

"Who?" Cassidy asked, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yer lover!"

Cassidy crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her back to him, "I'm not tellin'."

Logan opened the door, his jeans on, but his shirt still lost somewhere in Cassidy's room. Cassidy blushed and chuckled nervously. Brant stared at his sister.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Logan asked, trying to smooth down his messy, black hair.

"SPIFFY!" Reaganne yelled, running down the hallway then catapaulting herself at Cassidy, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Hello Reaganne," Cassidy said, picking herself up.

"The Professor wants to talk to you, he wouldn't tell me why either," Reaganne said.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Cassidy shrieked at her brother.

"Nae! I promise ye I would nae! Tis too mean!" he said.

Cassidy looked at Logan and he gave her a nervous look

"Told you you were too loud," he whispered.

"Oh shut yer trap!" Cassidy said, playfully shoving him.

He put his arm around her and said, "C'mon, I'll go with you."

Reaganne looked at Brant, "So, what was that about?"

"Well, ye'll learn about it someday," he said, turning and walking down the hallway.

"No way! Come back here! I want to know!" she called running after him.

Elliea sat in her room crying with Gambit doing his best to comfort her.

"How? How could this have happened?" she sobbed.

Gambit laughed nervously to himself and said, "Gambit not sure cheré." He knew it was his fault. With all the excitment that she agreed to sleep with him, he had forgotten protection and now Elliea was pregnant.

"We have to tell the Professor sooner or later," she said.

Gambit hugged Elliea to himself and said, "Gambit knows. It hard to tell someone somthing you don't wanna."

"It's not that, it's just I don't want him to be upset."

"Who would be upset about new life?" Professor X asked, coming into the room, "I think it's marvelous! I already know, don't worry."

"Professor! I..." Elliea started.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! And from what I can tell already, it looks like your child has mutant ablities also."

"How can you be sure?" Gambit asked.

"Well, she looks like she's been pregnant for three months, but she only concieved last night," Professor X explained, "Your child is growing abnormally fast Elliea."

Elliea put her hands on her already rounded belly. Tears came to her eyes when she realized that her child would only live for a few years _if_ she got lucky. She broke down in Gambit's arms.

"There there cheré, Gambit will take care of you," he said, petting her hair.

"Now, uh, if this isn't a bad time, Elliea, I'd like to ask you something. If you'll come with me?" the Professor asked.

Elliea stood up, sniffling and followed him out to the main foyer.


End file.
